


Faults

by bastiansbabe



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Holiday Fic Exchange, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, M/M, Schweinski, Sex Addiction, Snark, Some Humor, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected visitor shows up in London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faults

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosiecorsair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiecorsair/gifts).



> Part of a fic exchange with the following prompts: _Angst/addiction or hurt/comfort_

“What are you doing here?”

“Nice to see you too, Luki.”

“Schweini…”

“Not going to invite me in?”

“I…”

“Oh. You’re not alone.”

“I am.”

“Prove it.”

Lukas sighed and stepped aside, letting the older man in. “Look for yourself.”

Bastian walked in, setting down his bags and taking a look around, “Where’s your amigo?”

“Who?”

“You know who. Alexis.”

“Home.”

“I was certain he’d be here, especially after last night,” Bastian smirked. 

“You have no right to be jealous,” Lukas snorted.

“Who said I was jealous?”

“You’re acting like it.”

“I am not and if I was, so what?”

“I’m sorry?” Lukas asked with a raised eyebrow. “This coming from the man who can’t keep it in his pants? How many people have you slept with this week?”

“Lukas.”

“No, please don’t Lukas me. You have a problem, Bastian.”

“I do NOT have a problem.”

“That’s why I found you in bed with someone else time and time again?” The hurt in his eyes was evident.

“I said I was sorry.”

“Basti…”

Bastian stepped closer to Lukas and cupped his cheek gently. “I’ve missed you.”

Lukas moved back, doing his best to put distance between them. 

“You don’t believe me?”

“I believe you miss me. I just don’t believe you won’t cheat on me again.”

“And you haven’t been cheating on me?”

“Cheating on you would imply we’re still together.”

“We’re not?” Bastian asked.

“Don’t.”

“Don’t what? Tell you that I miss you, that I love you, that I fucking crave you.”

Lukas licked his lips nervously as their eyes met.

“If I’m addicted, it’s only because of you.”

“Me?”

“You,” Bastian whispered against the younger man’s ear. “No one responds to my kisses or touch the way you do. I love how you beg me for more, the way your voice gets even deeper when I touch you a certain way, the look on your face when you’re close, the feeling of your nails digging in my back when you can’t take any more and you just surrender to the ecstasy only I can give you.”

Lukas grabbed fistfuls of Bastian’s shirt and tugged him closer before pressing his lips against his lover’s desperately. He was so tired of constantly denying how he felt. Just for that very moment, he wanted, needed to feel the passion that only Bastian could provide.

The two men frantically pulled at each other’s clothing. This wasn’t the first time they had ended up on the floor of Lukas’ London apartment. That seemed to be their spot when it came to quick, rough sex. It was never anything more there. The occasional lovemaking always happened in a bed, but never in the same position twice. 

Bastian kissed Lukas’ forehead as the younger man’s limp, sweaty body half-laid on top of his. “Luki.”

“Mein Hase,” Lukas murmured. He hated that he couldn’t stop loving him or wanting him. It didn’t matter what he did, how hard he tried or how much distance he put between them. 

“Are you coming home to Germany with me?”

“I can’t…we have a match on Boxing Day…not that I’ll play.”

“Maybe you can borrow my shoes and they’ll bring you some luck.”

“Maybe,” Lukas couldn’t help but smile at the thought of borrowing his lover’s shoes. It had been a common occurrence as of late. 

“Just know I’ll be there with you. Hopefully I will get to see you play and…”

“And what?”

“Nothing.”

“Schweini…”

“And I can keep my eye on your new friend.”

“My new…Alexis?”

Bastian nodded silently.

“You like him about as much as I like Claudio,” Lukas snorted.

“What’s wrong with Claudio?”

“His last name is Pizza.”

“Nein. Lukas, you know it isn’t.”

“I know how you celebrated with him after your goal.”

“You’re jealous,” Bastian grinned proudly.

“I am not and if I am, it’s your fault.”

“My fault?”

“Yours,” Lukas replied. “What do the others give you that I don’t? Why do you have to sleep with anyone but me?”

“Lukas…I…I don’t know. I’m sorry. I’m trying to be better.”

“You’ve been trying for ten years.”

“I know. Forgive me? Please.”

“I forgive you,” Lukas said softly. Maybe he was the one who was addicted after all.


End file.
